Slash Archiv
by FairyDreams
Summary: Kleines Archiv für Leser die Slash Fiction mögen.1: Wiedersehen HaldirGlorfindel


Die Sonne berührte bereits die Baumkronen und tauchten Loriens Wälder in ein wunderschönes Rot. Gerade erreichte eine Gruppe Bruchtalelben die äußeren Grenzen des Reiches, der Hohen Herrin Galadriel.

"Steht still!"

Die Grenzwächter des goldenen Waldes spannten ihre Bögen, und zielten mit den Pfeilspitzen auf die Fremden.

"Wir kommen in Frieden," war eine melodiös klingende Stimme aus der Elbenmenge zu hören. Ein groß gewachsener, blonder Elb trat hervor, seine Augen leuchteten in einem klaren Blau und seine Haut schien milchigweiß, wie die einer Porzelanpuppe.

"Mein Name ist Glorfindel," er verbeugte sich leicht, ließ sein Gegenüber jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

"Herr Elrond aus Bruchtal schickt uns, mit einer Botschaft an die Hohe Herrin."

Aus der Menge der Grenzwächter trat nun ebenfalls ein Elb hervor.

"Seid gegrüßt Glorfindel aus Bruchtal, mein Name ist Haldir."

Er neigte kurz den Kopf zum Zeichen des Gruß und sah dann zu den restlichen Wächtern.

"Geleitetet sie auf den Weg zur Lady, geht rasch und kommt bald wieder."

Haldir schlug einen anderer Richtung ein, langsam und mit grazilen Schritten bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht. In seinem Kopf rauschte es und sein Herz klopfte ungewöhnlich schnell. Er zeigte Reaktionen die sonst nur einem Mensch bekannt waren.

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, machte er halt an eine der heißen Quellen. Dichte Büsche umrandeten die Quellen und gaben Schutz vor unerwünschten Blicken. Doch auch ohne dieses dichte Blätterwerk würde niemals einer der Galadhrim daran denken ihn zu stören.

Die Gedanken abschüttelnd entfernte er seine Kleidung und ließ sich vorsichtig ins Wasser gleiten. Die Wärme umhüllte seinen Körper und entspannte die Muskeln.

Sehr groß war diese Quelle nicht, er konnte nicht mehr als zwei Züge machen, trotzdem schwamm er etwas im Kreis.

Bald kam er sich vor wie ein eingesperrtes Tier. Die wenigen Menschen denen er bis jetzt begegnet war, hielten sich gezähmte Wölfe. An Seilen festgebunden mussten sie bei jedem Wetter draußen aushaaren, manche wurden auch geschlagen, mit Stöcken oder Küchenutensilien.

Wieder einmal wurde sich Haldir über seine unsinnigen Gedanken bewusst. Leise seufzend ließ er sich treiben, er schloss die Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes.

Leise zwitscherten ein paar Vögel hoch in der Luft, in einem der Büsche raschelte es. Haldir spitzte seine Ohren, versuchte herauszufinden woher das Rascheln kam, seine Augen hielt er weiterhin geschlossen um seinem Angreifer seine Gefühle nicht zu offenbaren.

Ein leises, angenehmes Lachen ließ ihn doch seine Augen öffnen.

"Zeigt euch."

"Haldir ó Lórien!"

Aus dem Schatten eines Baumes trat der blonde Elb von vorhin.

"Glorfindel, was wollt ihr?"

"Warum so förmlich Haldir. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du mich so schnell vergisst."

"Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr sprecht."

Glorfindel kam näher an das Ufer heran, seine Schritte waren langsam und mit jedem öffnete er seine Tunika ein Stückchen mehr.

"Wie lang mag es her sein? Vielleicht fünfhundert Jahre, vielleicht auch schon tausend. Ich weiß es nicht mehr, und doch ist es wie gestern."

Die letzen Worte flüsterte Glorfindel, er kniete nun unmittelbar vor Haldir, seine Tunika lag bereits am Boden. Nur noch Hose und Stiefel bedeckten seinen Körper. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über Haldirs Wange.

"Hört auf Glorfindel."

Seine Worte nicht bewusst, schmiegte Haldir sein Gesicht an Glorindels Hand, sein Mund verließ ein leises Stöhnen.

"So leicht erregbar?"

Mit einem kleine Schritt, glitt Glorfindel neben ihn in die Quelle. Bevor Haldir reagieren konnte, umfassten seine Hände Haldirs Gesicht und er presste seine Lippen auf Haldirs Mund.

Die Berührung war sanft, eine Bitte lag in ihr, die verstärkt wurde als Glorfindel mit seiner Zunge über die empfindliche Unterlippe strich. Wie auf Befehl öffnete Haldir seinen Mund und gewährte dem Bruchtalelben einlass.

Kaum berührten sich die Zungen, löste Glorfindel sich auch schon wieder von Haldirs Mund und wanderte weiter zum Hals. Sanft küsste er die pulsierende Hauptschlagader und zog dann mit seiner Zunge eine feuchte Linie hinunter zu den Brustwarzen Haldirs.

Als er diese mit seinem Mund umschloss, stöhnte Haldir erneut und krallte sich leicht in den Rücken des Elben.

Angespornt durch diese Geste biss er sanft hinein, seine Hände rutschten weiter nach oben und strichen sanft über die Empfindlichen Ohren.

"Glorfindel…" Keuchte Haldir leise und presste seinen Körper enger an Glorfindels. Haldirs halbsteife Erregung berührte mittlerweile Glorfindels Oberschenkel. Von Verlangen erfüllt rieb sich Haldir an Glorfindels Bein.

"Willst du es so schnell Enden lassen?"

Glorfindel stieß sich von Haldir ab und nahm so etwas Abstand. Der Elb vor ihm stieß einen Laut der Enttäuschung aus.

"Bitte."

"Du bettelst um Erlösung?"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Glorfindel wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

"Na los oder willst du Wurzeln schlagen."

Er reichte Haldir eine Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Zu stark war der Schwung und so stieß Haldir Glorfindel zu Boden. Er selbst landete auf seinem Schoß.

"Ich finde wir sollten den Spieß einmal umdrehen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, eroberte Haldir seinen Mund und erkundete die heiße Höhle. Mit geschickten Händen öffnete Haldir die Hose und zog Glorfindel Hose sowie Stiefel aus.

"Du hast dich kaum verändert."  
"Du erinnerst dich also doch."  
"Wie hätte ich dich jemals vergessen können."

Haldirs Mund saugte an den Brustwarzen, um keine Zeit zu verlieren löste er sich jedoch schnell von ihnen und setze seinen Weg zur pochenden Erregung des Bruchtalelben fort. Dort angelangt umschloss er diese mit seinen Lippen und saugte sanft, dann kreiste seine Zunge um die Spitze und er hörte wie Glorfindel wimmerte.

"Haldir… mehr."

Der Elb unter Haldir streckte sich ihm entgegen, als Haldir dieser Bitte nicht entgegenkam, versuchte sich der Ältere selber Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Mit den Händen umfasste er seinen eigenen Schaft und fuhr ihn schell auf und ab.

Nur schon allein von diesem Bild musste Haldir keuchen und seine Erregung wuchs, Haldir nahm Glorfindels Hände und unterbrach dessen Spiel.

Ihre Finger verflochten sich miteinander und zaghaft berührten sich die Glieder der beiden Elben.

Die stille Umgebung wurde von ihrem Stöhnen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, einige Vögel flatterte erschrocken in den Himmel. Zusammen fielen sie in einen Rhythmus, rieben sich immer mehr und mehr aneinander. Haldir saugte erneut an Glorfindels Brustwarzen als dieser dem Treiben Einhalt gewährte.

Unsanft schob er Haldir von sich herunter.

"Nein nicht so…. ich will in dir sein Haldir."

Flüsterte er leise und sah den Elben verlangend an. Haldir näherte sich ihm wieder und sie verschmolzen zu einem innige Kuss. Glorfindel strich seinen Rücken hinab und fing dann langsam an seine Pobacken zu massieren.

"Nimm mich."

Haldir, getrieben von Lust, drehte sich auf den Rücken und spreizte willig seine Beine, Glorfindel musste sich bei diesem Anblick arg zusammen reißen. Vorsichtig massierte er das ihm entgegen gestreckte Glied. Seine andere Hand suchte sich derweil den Weg zum Eingang, sanft führte er den ersten Finger in Haldir ein.

Dieser verkrampfte sich leicht.

"Schh…. Beruhig dich."

Glorfindel intensivierte seine Behandlung und die Muskeln um seinen Finger löste sich etwas. Bald führte er den zweiten Finger ein und fing langsam an in Haldir zu Stoßen. Er suchte den Geheimen Punkt und als er die Prostata fand spürte er die warme Flüssigkeit an seiner Hand herunterlaufen.

Begierig leckte Glorfindel den heißen Samen seines Liebhabers auf, seine Finger waren noch immer tief in ihn versenkt. Glorfindels Erregung war nun ins unermessliche Gestiegen und ohne Warnung versenkte er sich mit nur einem Stoß in Haldir.

Dieser schrie auf und verkrampfte sich erneut. Die Muskeln so eng um sich, ließen Glorfindel Sterne sehen. Trotzdem wollte er Haldir keine Schmerzen bereiten und so griff er erneut nach dessen Glied.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Haldirs Penis richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. Nun begann auch Glorfindel in ihn zu stoßen, mehrmals veränderte er den Winkel um noch einmal den Geheimen Punkt zu finden.

Ihre Körper verbanden sich zu einem, die Stöße wurden immer schneller, das Keuchen immer lauter und als Haldir das zweite mal an diesem Abend kam fand auch Glorfindel endlich die ersehnte Erlösung.


End file.
